Encore
by pgmypuff101
Summary: Dramione! 7th Year! Just a little one shot songfic that came into my head while listening to Bon Jovi.


**_Encore_**

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own the characters or Hogwarts unfortunately...they all go to the one and only J.K Rowling!_**

"Wha-" Ron spluttered around a mouthful of food, directing his statement towards his ex girlfriend of two days. That was entirely his fault as Hermione spotted him giving Lavender a smooch on the lips a couple of days ago and broke it off with red haired twat.

"I'm going to perform a song at the Winter Ball..." she enunciated slowly as if she was talking to a toddler.

"But...you can't sing!" the young man blurted out causing the witch to look highly insulted.

"Ron!" the Boy Who Lived chastised, a shocked look plastered to his features. Ron opened his mouth to apoligise but Hermione got there first.

"I'll show you, Ron." she promised, darkly. Then she proceeded to storm out of the Great Hall, drawing the attention of a certain blonde Slytherin who smirked at the brunette's dramatic exit. The Prince of Slytherin rose from the table, brushing off his friends' protests and casually strolled out after his nemesis.

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy called out seeing as the woman had only reached the base of the stairs.

"What," she growled, her hands forming into fists as she turned on the ball of her feet. "Do you want, Malfoy?!"

"My, my aren't we feisty today!" Malfoy smirked, coming forwards into her personal bubble.

"If you just came to taunt me then you can go back to your cronies," she spat out, getting ready to turn back to face the stairs.

"Tsk,tsk, Granger," he mocked, grasping her by the elbow and pulling her tight against his body. Her big chocolate eyes stared up at him and her body froze as a pale hand crept up through her curls to cradle her head.

"Your parents should have taught you not to jump to conclusions, Granger," her murmured before bending done and claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, his hand that previously held her elbow moving to her waist to hold her in position as he plundered her mouth. Unresponsive in the beginning, the curly haired witch eventually, wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back. He eventually pulled away, both participants gasping for air as she played with his silken blonde strands.

"I wanted to do that for such a long time," he breathed, inhaling her flowery scent.

"Then why didn't you?" the young woman he held onto asked, genuinely curious.

"My father." he answered simply.

"I heard that you are preforming in the opening to the Winter Ball," he smirked, quickly changing the topic to avoid feeling uncomfortable.

"Yup" she said, popping the 'p'.

"What ever are you singing, Granger?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and running his nose up the column of her throat.

"What makes you think I will tell you?" she shivered.

"There's a month until this occasion. I think I'll manage to weasal it out of you," the cocky wizard responded, earning himself a slap over the head from the brunette. There was a loud scraping of chairs and they both started. Draco stopped rubbing his head and he looked so unlike himself that Hermione burst into a fit a giggles. Draco had to crack a grin at the sound of her infectious laughter.

"Listen," he said, when she had calmed down. "Never doubt my feelings for you but my father is out there somewhere so it is unsafe for us to be together. Hopefully, the Aururs will have caught him before the ball and I can snog you in front of everyone."

"We'll see, Malfoy, we'll see..." she replied, trying not to break out into a silly grin like a thirteen year old. He gave her one more chaste kiss on the lips and with a simple "so long, Granger," he was gone.

****** _Fast forward to the Ball*******_

She slipped into the tight fitting ripped jeans she had donned for this occasion. Black ankle boots, a Khaki coloured tank top, a jewel studded leather jacket and she was almost ready to go. She let her hair take on a life of it's own because the song she was about to sing was a wild one. No makeup, a Jerusalem cross around her neck for luck and she was ready.

Peeking out between the curtains, she saw a dolled up Pansy Parkinson run out of the hall doors in tears. She then glanced over at the platnium blonde who sat on his chair like it was a throne, a smug look planted on his features. During the past month, she had allowed him the status of her secret boyfriend and finally decided to notice the chemistry between them. There had been a lot of note passing, sidelong glances, hand brushing, thighs brushing and stolen kisses over the past four weeks. Harry, Ron, Parkinson and Zabini remained clueless even though they practically burned holes through each others heads in class. The lights suddenly dimmed and she knew it was time to rock and roll.

Putting her electic guitar on, she walked out onto the stage just as Dumbledore announced her. He smiled kindly at the Brightest Witch of Her Age and gestured for the Weird Sisters Band to come on. Hermione took a deep breath then the lights came on and the band started to play. She began to sing, bewitching the entire hall with her peculiar voice.

 _This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

Ron and Harry blinked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing. They ahd known her for the better part of seven years yet they didn't know that she could sing like this. The noticed Muggleborns, Half-bloods and Purebloods dancing along to the beat of the music so, jumping up, they began to dance to the sound of their friend's voice.

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's. My. Life._

Draco gazed up at the beauty onstage. She had really suprised everyone by dressing like a rebel and appearing on stage with an electric guitar and a voice that stunned the whole hall. He couldn't help but tap his foot along to the beat. He wasn't that shocked. Not really. She excelled at everything else, with the exception of sport, so why would this be any different?

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground._

 _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down._

 _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake._

 _Luck ain't enough_

 _You gotta make your own breaks_

Hermione stared out into the crowd as she sang with passion in her voice, loving the way it made her classmates go wild. They were all out of their seats now, dancing like crazy. In fact, so was she. Her two hands controlled her guitar but her feet had a mind of their own, hopping around the stage like bunnies.

 _It's my life._

 _It's now or never._

 _I ain't gonna live forever._

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive._

 _(It's my life.)_

 _My heart is like an open highway._

 _Like Frankie said I did it my way._

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive._

 _It's. My. Life._

Suddenly, Draco was striding up towards her. Before she knew it, her was almost on top of her and kissing the living daylights out of her.

"Encore, baby..."

 _ **A/N: All credits for 'It's My Life' go to Bon Jovi!**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
